The program project in Liver Metabolism is a collaborative research endeavour aimed at improving knowledge of normal physiological processes and their alteration in disease. Major emphasis is directed at hepatic phospholipid and triglyceride metabolism, the regulation of protein synthesis of metabolism, collagen metabolism, and the effects of drugs and ethanol on mixed-function oxidase and other metabolic functions. Various techniques, both in vitro and in vivo, will be used to study these processes by a group of investigators with divergent skills and backgrounds.